This invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and a production and operation method thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a technology that will accomplish high integration density, high reliability and low operating voltage of an electrically programmable/erasable non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
Among electrically programmable/erasable non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, a so-called “flash memory” is known as a memory device capable of collectively erasing data. The flash memory has excellent portability and impact resistance, and can electrically and collectively erase the data. Therefore, the demand for the flash memory has been increasing rapidly in recent years as a file (memory device) for compact personal digital assistants such as portable personal computers, digital still cameras, and so forth. To expand the market, reduction of a bit cost by the reduction of a memory cell area is of utmost importance, and various memory cell systems for accomplishing this object have been proposed as described in, for example, “Ohyo Butsuri (or Applied Physics)”, Vol. 65, No. 11, p 1114-1124 published by the Japan Society of Applied Physics, Nov. 10, 1996.
On the other hand, JP-B-2,694,618 (Reference 1 corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 204,175 filed on Jun. 8, 1988) describes a virtual ground type memory cell that uses a three-layered polysilicon gate. In other words, this memory cell comprises a semiconductor region formed in a well of a semiconductor substrate and three gates. The three gates are a floating gate formed on the well, a control gate formed on the floating gate and an erase gate formed between the control gate and the floating gate adjacent to each other. Each of the three gates comprises polysilicon and is isolated by an insulator film. The floating gate and the well, too, are isolated from each other by an insulator film. The control gate is connected in a row direction and constitutes a word line. A source/drain diffusion layer is formed in a column direction and shares the diffusion layer with an adjacent memory cell in a virtual ground type. The pitch in the column direction is thus reduced. The erase gate is in parallel with a channel and is disposed between the word lines (control gates) also in parallel with the word lines.
To execute program the memory cell in this Reference 1, mutually independent positive voltages are applied to the word line and to the drain, respectively, while the well, the source and the erase gate are kept at 0 V. In consequence, hot electrons develop in the channel portion in the proximity of the drain, the electrons are injected into the floating gate and the threshold voltage of the memory cell rises. To erase the memory content, a positive voltage is applied to the erase gate while the word line, the source/drain and the well are kept at 0 V. Consequently, the electrons are ejected from the floating gate to the erase gate and the threshold voltage drops.
JP-A-9-321157 (Reference 2, laid-open on Dec. 12, 1997), for example, discloses a split gate type memory cell. A large overlap area is secured between a diffusion layer and a floating gate so that the potential of the diffusion layer increases the potential of the floating gate. A low voltage is applied to a word line so as to improve the generation of hot electrons and the injection effect when data is written.
Furthermore, “International Electron Devices Meeting Technical Digest”, 1989, pp. 603-606 (Reference 3) discusses a method that controls a floating gate potential by a word line and controls a split channel by a third gate that is different from both floating gate and control gate.